LOTM: Decimation S8 P18/Transcript
(Omega, Mina and his kids are seen regrouping with Alex and Jessica) Mina: Alex! Alex: Mina, you're back! Jessica: I'm guessing you freed Omega? Mina: You know it! Omega: Yeah, I'm back guys! Alex: Awesome! Jessica: You think they got Ruby out of the mind control? Zulu: Maybe. Foxtrot: But at least we got dad back! (Foxtrot hugs Omega who hugs him back. Violet then runs up) Violet: What's the situation guys? Pearl: Well, our dad's been freed from the control. Violet: Awesome! What about the other one? Alex: We don't know about her yet. Violet: Well, until then at least we got the king back. Omega: Right. Who are you? Violet: Oh right. Its nice to meet you my king. I'm Violet. Me and Moss came to help the Defenders from Toad's colony. Omega: Toad? Alex: Yeah. We went to his colony to get backup to save you and Ruby. Jessica: Moss also gave us some....surprises back home. Omega: Huh? Alex: We'll explain later. For now let's just- Jessica: LOOK OUT!! (Alex and Jessica dodge as Quan Chi throws a glowing skull at them which misses. He is then joined by Noob Saibot) Alex: Ah crap. Quan Chi: Defenders. It has been awhile. Alex: The ghost skin freak and his ninja. Noob: The psychic fool and his cyborg girlfriend. Jessica: Hey! Alex: No need to be rude about it. Noob: Hmph. Quan Chi: Well either way, you broke Omega's spell. That's something that must be punished. Omega:... Foxtrot: We're not gonna let you do that wizard. Zulu: Yeah! You're not gonna hurt anyone anymore! Quan Chi: Hmph. Finish them. Noob: As you wish. *Pulls out blade from his chest* Alex: Get ready guys! Jessica: Alright! Pearl: Let's end this! (The group prepares to fight against Quan Chi and Noob Saibot before the scene cuts to Josuke, Richie and Okuyasu) Josuke: Man, this is chaos! Richie: Welcome to a normal day as a Defender! Okuyasu: Does your city get attacked often? Richie: Not really. Okuyasu: Jeez, then this is- (A fireball suddenly flies by the three who dodge) Josuke: You've gotta be shitting me. (Cinder then approaches the three) Okuyasu: This freaky chick again? Josuke: I thought she'd try and go after someone else, but I guess that's our luck. Richie: Maybe we can try to talk her down. Okuyasu: I doubt that's gonna work. Richie: Right... Josuke: Hey lady, you mind leaving us be? Cinder: Sorry boys. I can't do that. Josuke: Thought so... Richie: So you want us to kick your ass again? Cinder: Oh that won't be happening. Richie: We'll see about that. Josuke: Get ready Okuyasu! Okuyasu: Right! (The three prepare to fight against Cinder before the scene cuts back to Shade and the others fighting against Starkiller) Starkiller: You damn brats! You've done nothing but interfere, you know that?! Ruby; And you've done nothing but try to kill us! Weiss; you need to get a life you murderer! Starkiller: This IS my life! (Starkiller throws his lightsaber which the group all dodges as it returns to his hand) Starkiller: You've all done nothing but hinder my mission! You pathetic heroes are all nothing but troublesome freakshows! Shade: Excuse me?? We're the freakshows? (Shade then punches Starkiller in the head, knocking his helmet off and revealing his deformed and decayed face) Starkiller: Bastard... Shade: And you wanna say we're freaks. Yang: But now it seems that we've got the advantage here! Now let's- (Yang then feels a burning pain throughout her body) Yang; GAAAH!!! Shade: Huh?! Weiss: What the?? ???: Gotcha. (Copper is seen approaching the group with his hand out) Copper: Looks like I caught you kids right in the middle of play time huh? (Yang falls as Copper uses his powers on her blood) Shade: Yang! (Copper slams Yang into the ground with his power) Copper: That's right! Kiss the ground blondie! Shade: Let her go dammit! Copper: And what are you gonna do about it you damn pet?! (Shade then starts charging toward Copper) Copper: Oh so you're gonna rush me huh? Shade: Hell yeah I am asshole! How else am I supposed to keep Yang from being your damn puppet?! (Starkiller then stands up) Starkiller: Shade! Get back here dammit! (Starkiller throws his lightsaber toward Shade) Ruby: Shade look out! Shade: Huh? (Shade then turns and dodges the lightsaber which heads toward Copper) Starkiller: Look out moron! Copper: Wh- (The lightsaber then cuts through Copper who stands seemingly unharmed) Starkiller: !!! Shade: Whoa! Copper:..... (Copper ceases his attack on Yang as smoke rises from his neck) Copper: Well.....Guess that's that then... I was honestly hoping for more fun but..... Oh well...……… (Suddenly Copper's head falls off his body) Shade: AHH!! Weiss: Oh god! (Copper's body then falls to the ground dead) Starkiller: *growls* DAMMIT!!! (Yang then stands back up) Yang: *groans* Shade: Yang are you okay? Yang: Yeah.... *Looks over at Copper* Damn... I wish that didn't happen.. Starkiller: YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!! *Shoots lighting* (Shade is struck by lightning, knocking him away) Shade: AHHH!!! Yang: Shade! Starkiller: First you hinder my missions, now you make me kill one of my own!? I'll destroy you all for that! Yang: *Red eyes* I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!! (Yang starts to fire several shots as Starkiller as he goes on the defensive blocking the shots with his light saber) Starkiller: You wanna go all out?! Fine then! (Starkiller's body begins to spark with electricity) Starkiller: I'll show you no mercy! (Starkiller activates Force Rage) Starkiller: Now come at me! Yang: With pleasure! Weiss: We're right behind you Yang! Ruby: Its time this guy stops bothering us! Blake: Let's do this! (The 4 girls charge and start clashing weapons with Starkiller's light saber) Starkiller: Your lives end today! (Starkiller goes to attack before Yang grabs his wrist and twists it, making him drop one of his lightsabers) Starkiller: GNN!! You bitch! (Yang punches Starkiller back before he charges in with his other lightsaber) Shade: Come on guys! You can beat him! Starkiller: NO THEY CAN'T!! (Starkiller pushes the four away from him) Shade: *gasp* Starkiller: I'M ENDING THIS!!! (Starkiller grabs Ruby by the neck) Starkiller: STARTING WITH YOU!!! Shade: Oh no! Yang: Put her down asshole! Starkiller: NO!! This is the end for all of you! (Weiss then looks over at Starkiller's lightsaber that is sitting on the ground) Weiss:.... (Weiss goes over to the lightsaber as Starkiller starts choking Ruby) Starkiller: I just want to impress the king! Nothing more nothing less! Blake: And you're gonna do that by killing more innocents? Starkiller: Precisely little kitty! I'll kill and kill and kill and KILL SOME MORE!! THE KING WILL SEE ME FOR ALL I'M WORTH!! Weiss: Don't bet on it.... Starkiller: Huh?? (Starkiller then feels as his lightsaber stabs through his back and out through his chest) Starkiller: !! What?!?! (Starkiller drops Ruby as she catches her breath. Starkiller looks in shock by this) Starkiller: N-No.... N-Not again... (Weiss is seen behind Starkiller holding his light saber as she shove it though him) Weiss: If all you want to do is kill... Then we can't allow you to go on anymore. Starkiller: You....You can't.... (Weiss pulls the lightsaber out as Starkiller turns to face them all) Starkiller: If I die....My allies will just bring me back.... Yang: If he does... We'll be ready for you. And we'll just take you down again. Starkiler: You... won't escape me... My hate will make me stronger and stronger... And the more you resist the greater my hate grows.... Ruby:.... If only you could see more then hate Starkiller…. (Starkiller leans up against the wall of a damaged and burning building) Starkiller: More than hate....? More than hate....?! I.....only need hate.....It's.....the most euphoric thing I've ever felt.... (Some debris from the building is seen getting loose above Starkiller) Starkiller: My death....will only be temporary.... As long as my body is around.....My reign will continue! (Starkiller laughs maniacally as the debris above him falls from its spot and toward him) Yang: Look! Starkiller: Ha ha! Huh?? (Starkiller looks up as the debris falls and crushes him to death, ending his terror once and for all) Shade:.... Ruby:..... I honestly felt sorry for him... Yang: I don't. Shade: I mean, he did kill me after all. Ruby: Still, he seemed like he was misguided was all. Shade: Well, whatever good you saw in him is gone now. Weiss: Ruby are you okay? Ruby: Neck is a bit sore but I'm fine. Thanks Weiss. Weiss: No problem. Shade: I didn't expect you to actually use his own weapon against him. Weiss: It was the first thing I could think to grab. *Holds up the now deactivate light saber* Now the question is what do I do with this? (Shade takes the lightsaber) Shade: I've got an idea. (Shade then snaps the lightsaber in half with ease) Ruby: A-Aww! What a waste of a good weapon... Shade: Sorry. Yang: Hey, his other one's laying over there. (The group looks over at Starkiller's other saber which he dropped when he was stabbed) Shade: Should I break that one? Blake: I mean it's better than letting it sit there. (Shade goes over and picks up the lightsaber) Shade: Any objections before I shatter this thing? Ruby:... *Sighs and looks away* Go ahead... Shade: Alright. (Shade grabs the saber with both hands and breaks it) Shade: Done! Yang: Alright! Weiss: Good riddance. Ruby:.... Shade: Well, no point in standing around here. We gotta go help the others. Blake: Right. Let's move! (The group then goes to find the others, leaving Starkiller and Copper's bodies behind) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts